


Depressionen

by Viereck



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Great Depression, Sad
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viereck/pseuds/Viereck
Summary: Vor der eigenen Existenz gibt es einfach kein Entkommen...





	Depressionen

Sans lag auf seiner Matratze und starrte an die Wand. Er wusste nicht wie lange er schon dort lag. Stunden, Tage, Wochen… Eigentlich war es auch egal. Sein Kopf drehte sich ein bisschen. Auf dem Fußboden lagen mehrere Flaschen Ketchup. Das kleine Skelett hatte seit Tagen nichts gegessen. Außer ein paar Reiskekse, die er vorgestern zufällig in seinem Zimmer fand. Das Verfallsdatum lief vor drei Jahren ab, aber sie schmeckten immer noch gewohnt trocken und fade. Der viele Alkohol half ihm zu vergessen. Die furchtbaren Erinnerungen an den Menschen. Die vielen Tode seines geliebten Bruders. Aber nicht nur das. Er hatte akzeptiert wie überflüssig er war. Egal wie das kurze Skelett es drehte, alle machten sich Sorgen um ihn. Sei es wegen seinen Depressionen, wegen seinem Alkoholproblem oder einfach nur wegen seiner Antriebslosigkeit. Konnte keiner sehen, dass er alles daran setzte sie da rauszuhalten? Besonders Papyrus… Sans war so schäbig. Er sollte auf seinen kleinen Bruder aufpassen. Doch nicht mal dazu war er in der Lage. Das kleine Skelett schaffte es nicht seinen Babybruder vor dem Menschen zu beschützen. Er schaffte es nicht Papyrus vor ihm zu beschützen…  
Sans bereitete allen Kummer. Er wünschte sich, er wäre tot. Wenn sein Bruder nicht darunter so leiden würde, hätte Sans sich schon vor vielen Jahren das Leben genommen. Doch Papyrus hing zu sehr an ihm. Es war ihm ein Rätsel wieso. Sans war faul und brachte nie irgendetwas zu Ende. Es fehlte ihm die Motivation für einfach alles im Leben. Oft hatte das kleine Skelett so wenig Kraft in den Fingern, dass er es nicht schaffte seine Ketchupflasche festzuhalten. Seine Arme fühlten sich schwach an. Generell sein ganzer Körper. Er war so furchtbar müde. Das Leben hatte ihn endgültig besiegt. Wieso konnte nicht irgendwer so gnädig sein und ihn erschießen? Dann müsste er nicht selber diese Entscheidung treffen. Erst gestern stand Sans in der Küche mit einem Messer in der Hand. Es würde so schnell gehen. Immerhin besaß er nur einen Lebenspunkt. Papyrus hätte endlich richtig durchstarten können. Er hätte sich nie mehr um seinen großen Bruder sorgen oder kümmern brauchen. Doch Sans befürchtete, dass es Papyrus zerstören würde. Er war so unschuldig und liebenswert. Und Sans war egoistisch. Er war egoistisch zu trinken und er war egoistisch sich so hängenzulassen. Egal was er tat, ob tot oder lebendig, er machte alles falsch. Gott, er war so hassenswert!

Das kleine Skelett drehte sich auf den Rücken. Er musste aufstehen. Dringend. Seine Kleidung stank. Er stank. Seine Bettwäsche stank. Die Luft in seinem Zimmer war dick und roch nach Schweiß und Alkohol. Heute würde Papyrus aus seinem Urlaub mit Mettaton zurückkehren. Sein kleiner Bruder rief jeden Tag mehrmals an, doch oft hatte Sans nicht die Kraft sein Handy vom Fußboden aufzuheben. Außerdem sollte Papyrus ihn nicht betrunken am Telefon lallen hören. Eigentlich hob das kurze Skelett nur ab, um seinen Bruder zu beruhigen. Er würde ein paar schlechte Witze machen, so tun als wäre alles in Ordnung, auflegen und sich danach wieder hinlegen. Sein Geist war so erschöpft. Sans hatte das Gefühl, dass er in den nächsten hundert Jahren nicht genug Schlaf bekommen würde, um die Energie für einen normalen Alltag zu sammeln. Er war so nutzlos.

Sans dachte die letzten Tage sehr viel nach. Was sollte man auch sonst tun, wenn man über dreißig Stunden am Stück im Bett lag und gar nichts tat?  
Papyrus und Mettaton verstanden sich wirklich gut. Offenbar hatte es zwischen den beiden gefunkt. Das kurze Skelett freute sich für seinen Bruder. Papyrus verdiente nur das Beste. Sollte Mettaton irgendeinen Scheiß mit seinem Babybruder abziehen, hätte der Roboter eine wirklich schlechte Zeit zu erwarten. Doch bisher gab es keine Anzeichen dafür. Sie lachten und alberten viel. Sie kochten sogar gemeinsam. Seitdem die beiden regelmäßig Zeit miteinander verbrachten, gab es nicht mehr morgens, mittags und abends angebrannte Spagetti. Sans‘ selber war es eigentlich egal. So wie ihm fast alles egal war. Aber er spürte wie sich seine Magie und Knochen über die Abwechslung freuten.  
Sans lief bei dem Gedanken zum wiederholten Male eine Träne über das Gesicht. Gott, er war so egoistisch. Sein Bruder hatte vielleicht das Glück seines Lebens gefunden. Und Sans musste akzeptieren, dass dort kein Platz mehr für ihn war.  
Das kurze Skelett sah in die Zukunft und fasste zusammen:  
Toriel hatte sich wieder mit Asgore versöhnt und beide nahmen Frisk mit sich.  
Undyne musste die königliche Garde anführen und verbrachte ihre Freizeit mit Alphys.  
Ebenso kümmerte sich Alphys um ihren anspruchsvollen Beruf als königliche Wissenschaftlerin und hing viel mit Undyne rum.  
Grillby wollte seine Kneipe in Snowdin aufgeben und sein Glück an der Oberfläche versuchen.  
Und Papyrus würde früher oder später mit Mettaton ebenfalls an die Oberfläche ziehen.  
Sans wusste schon seit Jahren, dass es so kommen würde. Er würde alleine leben. Er würde alleine sterben. Und keinem würde es auffallen. Vermutlich würden sie denken, dass er mit seinen alten Knochen wiedermal faul im Bett lag. Immerhin waren sie es von ihm gewohnt. Nutzlos rumliegen und sich volllaufenlassen war seine Spezialität.

Sans fragte sich, wieso er überhaupt noch aufstand. Wegen Papyrus. Natürlich. Doch wenn sein kleiner Bruder ihn erst mal verließ, war das nicht mehr nötig. Er würde auf seiner Matratze liegenbleiben. Ungeduscht, ungepflegt, ungeliebt. Zumindest wusste er mit dieser Lebenslage umzugehen. Das kurze Skelett fing gegen seinen Willen an zu weinen. Er hasste sich selber so sehr. Wieso hing Papyrus nur so an ihm? Er verstand es nicht. Es war unmöglich jemanden wie Sans zu mögen oder gar zu lieben. Wieso konnte sein Bruder nicht damit aufhören? Dann könnte Sans all dem endlich ein Ende setzen. Es tat so weh. Als wenn dem kleinen Skelett bald die Brust zerplatzen würde. Auf der anderen Seite fühlte sich Sans unglaublich leer. Wie eine tote Hülle. Inzwischen befand er sich so weit abseits vom Leben, dass er nicht mehr wusste wie ‚leben‘ eigentlich funktionierte. Irgendwie war er nur noch da. Und stand im Weg. Sich selber und jedem dem er begegnete.  
Schlurzend griff das kurze Skelett zur Seite und nahm sich eine halbvolle Ketchupflasche. Wie ein Baby mit seinem Nuckel saugte Sans an dem spitzen Verschluss und versuchte durch die Nase zu atmen. Er hatte den Geschmack von salzigen Tränen im Mund. Doch der Alkohol beruhigte seine Nerven etwas. So wie er es immer tat. Das Zeug wirkte wahre Wunder. Ketchup tötete all seine Emotionen ab. Danach fühlte sich das kurze Skelett taub und befreit. Alkohol half ihm dabei sich nicht selber auf dem Dachboden zu erhängen. Zumindest solange Sans seinen Bruder da raus hielt. Papyrus wusste nichts davon, dass Sans sich morgens Ketchup in den Kaffee kippte. Er wusste auch nichts davon, dass sein großer Bruder mehrere Flaschen bei seiner Wachstation deponierte und während seiner Arbeitszeit trank. Sans war sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass er immer einen gewissen Alkoholpegel halten musste, um durch den Tag zu kommen. Natürlich war es eine Abhängigkeit. Und am Abend schoss er sich richtig ab. Nur komplett betrunken schaffte es das kurze Skelett einzuschlafen, ohne stundenlang auf seiner Matratze zu grübeln. Immerhin bekam er durch seine vielen Albträume auch so schon viel zu wenig Schlaf.

Sein kleiner Babybruder hatte etwas Besseres verdient. Jemand den er nicht jeden Abend betrunken aus einer Kneipe raus tragen musste. Jemand der mit im Haushalt half und ihn glücklich machen konnte. Wieso war er nicht der große Bruder, der er so gerne sein wollte?  
Sans besaß im Grunde gar kein Selbstwertgefühl mehr. Oft kam es ihm vor, als wenn es bereits in den Minusbereich gehen würde. Er merkte es immer wieder. Wenn Papyrus auch nur eine kleine Schramme hatte, eilte Sans mit vor Panik schnell schlagender Seele zur Hilfe. Er schickte seinen kleinen Bruder bei jeder noch so kleinen Erkältung zum Arzt. Und wenn Papyrus wirklich krank war, saß Sans die ganze Nacht an dem Bett des größeren Skelettes und hielt Wache. Er wollte Papyrus am liebsten in Watte packen. Dass seinem kleinen Bruder niemals etwas passieren konnte.  
Auf der anderen Seite war Sans seine eigene Gesundheit absolut egal. Selbst schwer krank saß das kurze Skelett bei seinem Wachposten, weil es ihm egal war, ob er durch den vielen Schnee noch kränker wurde. Mit Glück würde er draufgehen. Er machte sich keine Gedanken darüber. Wenn er wegen so etwas sterben sollte, dann sei es drum. Es war einfach egal.  
Doch Papyrus machte sich um seinen großen Bruder genauso viele Sorgen wie umgekehrt. Und es machte Sans fertig. Wenn er sich nur mehr zusammenreißen könnte… Wenn er sich mehr um sein eigenes Wohlergehen kümmern würde, hätte Papyrus viel weniger Sorgen. Doch aufzugeben war einfacher. Sans war so ein Egoist…

Das kurze Skelett schaute auf die Uhr auf seinem Schreibtisch und erkannte, dass sein kleiner Bruder bald wieder da sein würde. Mit jeder möglichen Kraftreserve bemühte sich Sans auf. Sofort musste er sich an der Wand festhalten, denn durch den Alkohol und dem wenigen Essen drehte sich seine Welt etwas. Das kurze Skelett verließ mit flauem Gefühl in der Brust sein Zimmer. Er ging ins Bad und zog sich aus. Sans warf seine dreckige Kleidung in einen Wäschekorb und stellte die Dusche an. Irgendwie war sein ganzer Körper betäubt. Das war ein gutes Zeichen, nicht wahr? Das kurze Skelett konnte kaum die Wassertemperatur fühlen. Nur wieso wollte heute der tiefe Schmerz in seiner Seele einfach nicht verstummen? Vielleicht hatte er bislang zu wenig getrunken. Es fühlte sich an, als wenn das kleine blaue Herz in seiner Brust bitterlich weinen würde. Halbtot und geschwächt.  
Sans stellte sich unter das Wasser und lehnte seine Stirn gegen die geflieste Wand. Ihm war schwindlig. Und ihm liefen erneut Tränen über die Wangen. Er war so unglaublich schwach und wertlos. Das kurze Skelett ließ sich auf den Boden gleiten. Dort zog er die Beine an und schlang seine Arme drum herum. Sans hatte keine Ahnung wie er den heutigen Tag überstehen sollte. Wie er Papyrus gegenübertreten sollte. Vielleicht würde es reichen seinem Bruder ein lässiges ‚Was geht?‘ vom Balkon aus zuzurufen und sich dann im Zimmer einzuschließen. Papyrus wäre anschließend wahnsinnig enttäuscht. Er würde besorgt gegen die Zimmertür seines großen Bruders klopfen. Und Sans hätte es wieder einmal geschafft alles kaputtzumachen. Er wollte es nicht. Aber welche Wahl hatte das kurze Skelett schon? Sans blieb weinend in der Dusche sitzen und versank unendlich tief im Selbsthass.

Was er nicht merkte war, dass Papyrus nachhause kam. Das größere Skelett stand plötzlich still in der Badezimmertür. Erst viel zu spät bemerkte Sans seinen kleinen Bruder. Wie aus Reflex zogen sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben. Vielleicht konnte er sich irgendwie rausreden. Vielleicht würde Papyrus ihm eine hanebüchene Geschichte abkaufen. Vielleicht konnte er sich einfach wegteleportieren und ein unangenehmes Gespräch vorerst vermeiden. Doch das kurze Skelett konnte sich nicht bewegen. Als wenn er ein Wasserspeier aus Stein wäre, den man in die Dusche gesetzt hatte. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Der besorgte Gesichtsausdruck seines Bruders machte Sans fertig.  
Papyrus ging ohne ein Wort zu sagen auf das ältere Monster zu. Ihm liefen ebenfalls Tränen von der Wange. Mit voller Bekleidung betrat das größere Skelett die Dusche und kniete sich vor Sans. Papyrus umarmte seinen großen Bruder fest. Dieser konnte das größere Skelett zittern spüren.  
„Alles wird wieder gut…“, murmelte Papyrus und presste sich dicht an das kleinere Monster. „Ich verspreche es…“  
Sans wünschte er wäre tot.

**Author's Note:**

> http://dasviereck.tumblr.com/


End file.
